Cream and Sugar
by RoNask
Summary: Depois de Out of Line, Elizabeth Keen tem um dia diferente na cafeteria ao encontrar um rosto conhecido.


Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso novamente, agitada. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Ela voltou sua atenção para a fila, analisando quantas pessoas ainda estavam esperando para pedir café antes dela. Um. Dois. Três…

Um sino, alguém entrou na loja, ela ouviu passos e duraram mais que o esperado, alguém estava passando ao lado da fila. A mulher sentiu uma ponta de enervação diante da ideia de alguém querendo furar a fila, fez menção de ir na direção da pessoa, quando o homem parou diante do balcão da Starbucks, encarando a moça que atendia.

\- Bom dia. - ele disse simplesmente, Elizabeth sentiu uma estranha familiaridade vindo dele, contudo, não conseguiu definir a causa. - Querida, eu pedi para o meu amigo aqui comprar um café para mim… Isso foi há quase uma hora, a fila não está se movendo muito, não é? Faça-me um favor?

A atendente o fitou interessada, então assentiu tímida.

\- Faça o seguinte, vá lá dentro, chame o seu gerente, diga que quero falar com ele. - o homem pediu, a moça pareceu tensa, o cavalheiro apenas sorriu para ela, essa hesitou antes de fazer o que ele pedira.

Enquanto aguardava, a curiosa figura olhou ao redor e, em um momento, ele cruzou olhares com Elizabeth, ela viu traços de reconhecimento e um sorriso largo surgir nos lábios dele.

\- Lizzy! - ele soltou alegre e acenou, ela sorriu e acenou de volta, a memória de uma madrugada no metrô voltando a sua mente.

\- Red. - ela sorriu. - O que está fazendo?

\- Agilizando as coisas, nada com que se preocupar. - ele afirmou.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer mais perguntas, a atendente voltou acompanhada de um homem gordo vestido formalmente, ele usava uma touca na cabeça como se sua careca soltasse algum cabelo.

\- Posso ajudar, senhor…? - ele perguntou, parecendo pronto para brigar com a atendente quase encolhida ao seu lado.

\- Reddington. Amigo, qual o seu problema? - perguntou Raymond com um sorriso nos lábios que fez o homem o fitar confuso.

\- Desculpe?

\- Você está deixando essa jovem para atender o público sozinha, enquanto seus outros funcionários estão fumando atrás do prédio. Os clientes se estressam, ela se estressa, os clientes descontam nela e tudo desanda e você não alcança a meta do dia, nem do mês e todos acabam tendo um dia horrível. Então me diga, por que ela está fazendo tudo sozinha e você fica lá no seu escritório atirando dardos na porta e assistindo pornografia?

O gerente ficou vermelho, agitado, abaixou o olhar parecendo envergonhado.

\- Eu garanto que vou dar um jeito nisso, senhor. - ele falou sem jeito. - Elize, desculpe por isso…

Ele deixou o local, a atendente fitou Red com um sorriso gentil, esse retribuiu.

\- Continue com seu trabalho, Elize, mas lembre-se sempre de que você pode se sair muito bem, só precisa se dar voz.

O sorriso dela se alargou.

\- Obrigada, senhor.

Raymond seguiu sorridente e parou ao lado de um homem negro e alto que estava na frente de Elizabeth.

\- Pode ir para o carro, Dembe, eu peço e levo o nosso. - disse o homem mais velho, o outro o fitou por um instante, o primeiro assentiu, fazendo com que o segundo aceitasse a proposta e deixasse a cafeteria.

\- Quem é? - perguntou Elizabeth com alguma hesitação.

\- Um grande amigo. - respondeu Reddington, então se voltando para ver a morena. - É bom vê-la novamente, Lizzy.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo. - ela comentou. - Foi legal com aquela moça.

\- Não é culpa dela a falta de pulso do gerente, ela não merece metade das barbaridades que iria ouvir hoje se continuasse atendendo naquele ritmo. Um gerente ruim queima a imagem de toda uma franquia, infelizmente.

\- Verdade… Conseguiu voltar para casa tranquilamente naquela noite?

\- Ah, sim, mas devo dizer que a dificuldade estava em acordar cedo no outro dia.

\- Entendo bem isso.

\- Indo para o trabalho?

\- Na verdade, sim.

\- Quer carona?

Ela parou por um instante.

\- Não precisa, mesmo.

\- Ora, vamos, Lizzy, vai ser divertido. Você pode descer quando quiser.

Ela o analisou por um longo momento, então deu de ombros, incerta do motivo de aceitar, contudo, sentia uma certa curiosidade estranha envolvendo o homem a sua frente.

\- Muito bem, eu aceito.

Eles trocaram sorrisos.

 **xxx**

\- Ela gostou mesmo de você, tem calda por todo o copo. - comentou Lizzy divertida.

\- As pessoas gostam de empatia. - comentou Reddington rindo.

O veículo parou diante de um prédio, Elizabeth reconheceu a área, observou o homem ao seu lado e sorriu.

\- Obrigada por isso. - ela disse.

\- Sem problemas. - respondeu Red. - É muito bom vê-la outra vez, Lizzy.

\- Igualmente. Tem o hábito de frequentar aquela Starbucks?

\- Ah, não, não, foi um acaso ter me encontrado lá, mas podemos tomar um café qualquer hora, se for de seu interesse.

\- É, eu gostaria disso.

\- Muito bem, está marcado então. - ele falou tirando um cartão do bolso, depois entregando a ela. - Quando estiver disponível, é só ligar.

\- Okay. - ela sorriu para ele e foi seguindo para fora do carro. - Tenha um bom dia, Red.

\- Você também, Lizzy.

Ela deixou o carro e seguiu andando ao redor do prédio, entrando para mais um dia na Academia do FBI.


End file.
